Proof
by Eliana
Summary: You ask me to prove the existance of God? This is my response. Beta version uploaded.
1. Proof

I know that my God is real. I know that I know that I KNOW that my God is real.  
  
You do not believe me, you ask for proof.  
  
And so, I try to prove it, but in your eyes, blinded by the logic of man, I fail. You smugly laugh and tell me "I told you so."  
  
But how can I prove Him? How can you prove the existance of color to one who has never had sight? How do you explain music to a man born deaf?  
  
You cannot.  
  
Does that mean it does not exist?  
  
No.  
  
A deaf man can only trust what others tell him about the world of sound.  
  
So why is my faith so hard for you to understand?  
  
I believe in something I cannot see. You cannot see emotions, you cannot see love or joy or thoughts or ideas, but they are there.  
  
I believe in something you cannot hear with physical ears.  
  
Humans have poor hearing in comparison with most animals. There are sounds that we do not hear, and didn't even know about for many years, like the echolocation of a bat. Because your ears cannot hear it, does that mean it does not exist?  
  
No! To assume so would be arrogant, to think that anything would need to be seen/heard/felt by you to exist. Are you so proud that you need to give God permission to exist?  
  
Faith is trusting in what you cannot prove. I have faith in God, because even though I cannot see Him, hear Him, or prove Him, I can see what He's done for me, hear His voice in the words He's written, and feel His presence in my life.  
  
I'm sorry if you cannot believe in something you cannot prove. I'm sorry if you cannot look beyond the physical world, or to simply have faith. However, just because you cannot believe, do not condemn me because I can.  
  
A/N:  
  
Just my thoughts for the day. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Eliana 


	2. Proof v2

I know my God is real.  
You ask for proof?  
I will not lie. I cannot give it to you.   
But do not dismiss me quite yet.  
  
For truly, what is real?  
Something you can see, touch?  
The movie "The Matrix" taught us that reality can not be judged so  
So what how do we define real?  
  
How can we judge whether something exists?  
How can we be sure that what everyone thinks is truth  
Is really a lie?  
Does that mean there is no truth?  
That cannot be so  
  
Because without truth  
There is nothing  
  
So what can we do?  
Proof cannot lie in scientific theories  
Because how do we know if those theories will be proven wrong?  
The laws of science are not always true  
After all, if atoms cannot be created  
Where did they all come from?  
  
I've noticed that the people who live around me  
Take very little notice of anything but themselves  
"If God exists, why doesn't He show ME?"  
"Why would God let all this happen to ME? He must not be real."  
"I cannot see or feel God, so that must mean He is not real."  
  
Can't you see the arrogance? The selfishness?  
To assume since God cannot be proved to you,  
He cannot exist, is very arrogant  
Because it assumes that you know everything   
That there is to know  
  
I don't care what scientists say  
We really don't know much  
We are a severely limited race  
Perhaps blinded most of all by our own self importance  
  
So what can we prove?   
I came to the realization  
That everything we know  
We either learned by ourselves  
Or were told by another human  
And since we don't relearn in one lifetime  
Everything that humans have learned in the past  
A majority is told to us  
By other people  
  
So, our proof is basically founded in other people  
Atoms exist because a scientist told us so  
Evolution happened because our teacher told us so  
And they made sense to me  
  
I know I've rambled on for some time,   
But consider for a moment, what is proof?  
Indeed, isn't most of what we "know,"  
Really based on faith?  
  
And so I know my God is real  
I don't need any scientist to tell me so  
I simply know He is  
He makes more sense to me  
Than this crazy world ever did  
  
A/N:  
I always said I would rewrite "Proof," but in my attempt to, I think I gave it a completely   
different message. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed, and please, criticism is really extremely   
helpful, but most when it's written in a polite form, and when it explains what you find wrong   
with it. Flames that simply state you don't like it are just ignored. Thank you, God bless.  
  
Eliana 


End file.
